Document EP-A-0 984 193 describes an example of such a hydraulic support, in which the second constricted passageway is formed in the thickness of the above-mentioned plate. When it is desired to obtain said second resonant frequency, that results in said plate having large thickness, and hence large weight, and in the vibration-damping support having relatively large axial size.